The Berkeley Castle: New Home of the Bakers
by moonlightbear
Summary: The Baker's move:how many time have we heard that?lol.:After Kate sells her second book, and the movie rights to the first, they have enough money to move the whole family... into a castle no less... CBTD1only verse
1. talk

The Berkeley Castle: New Home of the Bakers

by: moonlightbear

Chapter 1 TALK

summary: The Baker's move(how many time have we heard that?lol). After Kate sells her second book, and the movie rights to the first, they have enough money to move the whole family... into a castle no less... CBTD1only verse)

_author's notes: i don't know own CBTD i do not own the castle or home... although i wish to... the berkeley casttle is real... check it out... go to google and search-- castles for sale ... the website name is something like castles for sale. com anyway... if you find it great but keep in mind i'm adding to it... _

_also... in 2003 june/july is when the Bakers moved to Evanston, also at that time kate's first book was published... in Oct. 2004 kate's second book was published, and understanding of most shows the book tour came to Evanston rather then Kate going on the book tour... in feb. of 2005 the movie rights were sold for the first book... Kate's second book is still on the Bestseller's List... Tom has a coaching job as always and also is the assistant coach at the high school, henry and lorriane now go to... Charlie graduated in 2004 and is now going to the college his father coaches at, but doesn't play football anymore, instead he has a fulltime job at an autorepair place near the college and lives at home... Nora moved back home after her and Hank broke up(ie, she never went back to the apartment that one night) and she stop paying the rent, in which she was doing all the paying for... Hank is now living in his mom's basement and hasn't got a job since his ONE commercial... the rest of the kids are they way they've always been... and everyone is tired of Evanston..._

_ages of the kids in may of 2005(which is when my story starts):_

_Nora 24_

_Charlie 20_

_Lorraine 17_

_Henry 15_

_Sara 14_

_Jake 13_

_Mark 12_

_Kim&Jessica 10_

_Mike 8_

_Nigel&Kyle 7_

_and so the story begins... but where will it end... i don't know... mwhahahaha_

"Day 715 on the alien planet." Jake sighed, _yeah we got over the whole 'everyone for themselves' deal a long time ago... ie after mark ran away and we found him, but we all still hate this place... there's no reason to stay, even nora wants to leave..._ Jake thought.

"Day after boring day." Mike replied.

"There's nothing to do around here!" Sara exclaimed.

Lorraine came out of the house at that moment, "I agree with you, butch." She said leaning on the railing of the porch. "But do you guys have to go through the same old routine every weekend!"

"What else is there to do? Nothing" Jake asked and answered himself.

"We should've been in the movie..." Nigel said.

"Yeah not those loonies!" Kyle finished.

"HAHA" The twins laughed.

"I agree then we could've been doing something." Mark said, while holding his newest frog, Cheese. Pork had passed away before we got to meet her; Beans passed away just before the Oprah show(that never took place); Bacon died 6 weeks ago when it hopped in to the road and you can imagine the rest; and now Cheese is apart of the Baker family.

What are Kim and Jessica doing?" Mike asked.

"Umm... They were reading Biographies I think, Jackie Kennedy and Eleanor Roosevelt."

"Charlie where you going?" Henry asked as both him and Charlie come out of the house.

"To the shop for a minute. I left my school bag ther, you wanna come with?"

"Sure!" Henry said and jumped in the car with Charlie.

Lorraine sighed, "I want a car..." She said.

"You want Charlie's car!" Sara laughed out.

"No, butch, I want A car, not that car. yugh..." She shuttered. "No, I want a cute little green beetle." She smiled thinking of her car.

"Eww won't fine me in a car like that!" Sara exclaimed.

"Whatever..." Lorraine said and walked inside.

--------------------------master bedroom-----------------------------------

As riveting as the conversation was outside, the conversation inside the master bedroom was more important...

"Do you think they'll be ok with it, Kate?" Tom asked.

"Look out the window, close to the porch, dear. What do you see?" Kate said. Tom walked to the window and looked below, and smiled know what she was getting at...

"What day is it?" Tom laughed.

Kate laughed as well, "They do that every weekend, we are on an alien planet to them. It's time we moved. They were happy in Midland and they'll be happy to go to a small town again."

"And into a castle no less." Tom smiled. "They'll find all sorts of things to do. Number one is to explore, I bet."

"You got that right, sweetie. When should we tell them?"

"After dinner. Make sure everyone comes home, no exceptions." Tom replied.

------------------------------dessert is being served-----------------------------------

Each of the baker kids stood in line, including Charlie and Nora, waiting for there dessert. As each child pass their mom, heading in to the living room, they received a large chocolate chip cookie. In the living room they sat in there respected spots. Nigel and Kyle in the armchair; Mike on the sofa arm; Kim and Jessica on the sofa itself. Mark on the floor with Cheese; Jake on the footstool; Sara, next to Kim and Jessica, on the sofa. Henry on the other couch; Lorraine along side him; Charlie sitting on the back of the first couch. Finally Nora on the arm of the second couch. Kate and Tom turned toward the anxious group...

"Kids, what would you say about moving?" Kate and Tom winced at the yell and hurrays, but were smiling all the way.

"Yeah" "that's great!" "When?" Where?" "Why?" Who cares why! let's go!" "Are going back to Midland?" "Schools not over yet, we can't go." "Oh shut up J K" "Stop calling us that!" "let's move, let's move, let's move!"

A wistle sounded throughout the room and everyone turned back to their parents, "We leave two weeks after school's out, ok. Happy Kim and Jessica?"

"Yes, mother." They said in unison, smiling.

"And we're moving to West Virginia--" They were cut off to the shouts of 'what?' 'why?' 'cool' and the abnormal 'weird'... again the wistle sounded. "Everyone calm down if you'd let us we'll explain... Thank you. I answered 'when?.' Now let me finish 'where?' Berkeley Springs, WV... A small town, alittle bigger then Midland, but not as big as here. I got a great deal on a fantastic home you will all like and enjoy." Kate said keeping the castle part to herself and Tom... She wants to see their faces when they get out of the car. "Now 'why?' because you don't like it here and everyone is likely to vote yes on the moving idea. Also we have enough to put more then half down on the home. We were looking for the right time, place, and home, and now is the time..." The kids cheered and hooted and yelled, happy to be leaving this god forsaken place...

----------------------end chapter 1---------------------------

_author's notes: what do you think? is it good or should i quit when i'm ahead... sorry for cutting the second movie out but one it didn't work in this story and two truth be told... it didn't do ALL the character's justice... btw most of my idea is coming from just wanting to live in a castle... it would be awesome! what would you do if you lived in one, tell me and maybe i'll put it in here for you! also i would have moved the family out of the states but i don't know what the school system in other parts of the world so yeah anyway i'm blabbling now... i'm stopping now... PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW! I'M WAITING!_


	2. move

The Berkeley Castle: New Home of the Bakers

by: moonlightbear

Chapter 2 MOVE

_author's notes: i hope you enjoy the chapter; disclaimer same as before..._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm flying... "Higher Raz higher!" I told my friend. We flew over mountains and hills, lakes and small towns. "Why are you slowing down?" I frowned and looked bellow... It was amazing... A castle on the side of a hill or mountain... What's the difference a hill or mountain, anyway? Raz flew us in a circle, spiraling down and he landed on the tower. This was awesome! I smiled as I slid off Raz... The view was amazing! I turned back and smiled at my friend and a sleek, blue dragon, who can turn invisable, smiled back at me. This was the latest in mine and Raz's journeys, he's taken me everywhere... This by far, is the best! I smiled... I wish I lived in a place like this! beep--- Beep---_ BEEP! "Huh yugh! Shut Up!" Jake said, smacking his alarm clock. "Why am I up this early, anyway? School's out!"

"Because you've been sleeping all day, Jake and your packing isn't near done. Get up! We're moving in two days!" Kate said, popping her head in the door. "Breakfast will be ready in ten, after that you pack." And she left the room.

"Ok, ok, keep your pants on... Grr..." Jake replied getting out of bed.

--------------on the road---2hrs in-----------------

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we th---" Muffled yells came from the covered mouths.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm gonna kill you!" She growled.

"Sara! No death threats!" Tom said.

"Sorry..." Sara says, letting go of the twin boys.

"Mom!" They yelled, turning in their seats and reaching back at Sara. "Sara hurt us!"

"Get away from me!" Sara screamed.

"Knock it off!" Jake said trying to push Nigel and Kyle back.

"Ow HEY! You hit me! I'm gonna get you! Grrr." Kim replied to the bump from Jake pushing the twins back.

"Watch it Kim you almost hit me."

"Sorry Jess."

--------------in moving truck #1------------

Charlie and Henry laughed, they could see what was going on in the car infront of them. "You should slow down, Charlie. Mom and dad might pull off soon... Remember how many times they did going to Evanston."

"Yeah nine, I think and that was just four hours... This is almost ten hours. I wish them good luck." Charlie said pushing the brake abit.

"Me too, the four hour drive turned into six hours... this should turn into 24hrs..."

"I think that's why mom planned it for two days on the road... if five hours turn into eight they'll be fine to drive the next day, we all will..."

--------------in moving truck #2------------

"Why are they slowing down?" Nora asked.

"Because mom, dad, and eight kids are in front." Lorraine said, in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

Nora laughed at the face Lorraine was making. "It can't be that bad."

"You didn't drive six hours in the car with NINE of them, going to Evanston."

"It only a four hour drive though." Nora said with a slight frown, "Your over reacting."

"Over reacting, OVER REACTING! THIS IS OVER REACTING NORA!" She replied and then burst into fits of laughter, Nora joined in on laughing.

"You'll make a good actress Lorri." She said bewteen laughing.

-----------------pulling over number 5, on day 1, 4hrs in, 1 hour to go---------------------

_bang, pring, bonk, doink, zap, zap--_ "Mike are you still playing that game?"

"Almost done with level 3!" Mike exclaimed.

"Dude, you're shitting and playing that game?"

"I'm multitasking! Yes, just beat the wambats!"

"Whatever." Jake said leaving the restroom.

---outside the bathroom---

"Mom tell Nigel to stop throwing french fries at me!"

"Nigel stop throwing fries at your sister."

"Mom tell Kimmy to stop tattling on me!"

"If you don't throw things at her she won't tattle on you."

As a french fry flew into Lorraine's hair, she stood up and said, "I'm so not part of this family! Can't anyone respect my perimeter!"

With that one word Lorraine got french fries from everyone, throwing them at her... And everyone laughed... "You're not a LaBron!"

------------------------day 2, 3rd stop, 2hrs in, 2hrs to go---------------------

Eight kids filed out of the van and seven ran inside the gas station, while Mark enjoyed the rain. Until his mother came up behind him and ushered him inside. The moment Kate entered the gas station small foodmart, she was bombarded. "I gotta go to the bathroom." "I'm hungery." "Are you just gonna leave gunner out there?" "Can I get some ice cream!" "Can I let cheese play in the water?" "I'm grabbing a soda."

"Kimmy, Jess the bathroom is over there. Nigel, Kyle we'll get something in a minute. Jake your father is dealing with gunner. Mike no more sugar, you've been on a rush since yesterday, we're not dealing with the same thing tonight as we did last night." Mike smiled at the memory he was literally bouncing off the walls... _it was fun, he thought_. "Mark if one of your brother's or sister are with you that's fine, just please don't lose him. Sara when your ready come get me."

------------------------2nd night, hotel pet friendly, 9pm-------------------------

"Ok everyone, same as last night. No complaints Lorraine. Mike you need to sleep tonight and let the others in your room sleep too. We have a long day tomorrow! Get rest so you can enjoy your new home when we get there! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" And so everyone except, Kate,Tom, Kyle and Nigel left the room, to go to there own.

----------------------11am, Berkeley Springs-----------------------

"This town is really cute, look at the people on the street. They're waving at us, well some of them are."

"Not many people moving, cross through here, they figure if you are then you're moving in near by, and they're right." Nora said waving to an old lady, who had waved at her earlier.

"I think my Senior year will be great."

---the van, with Kate and Tom and the gang---

"How much longer?"

"About ten minutes..." Kate said, all the kids haven't been able to sit still in the car all morning. All are excited to see their new home.

"How Much longer?" Another one of the kids asked. This was much diferent then their last move, they all wanted to wait longer before getting to Evanston, but here they were all ready to jump out of the car wwhile it was moving to get to their new home.

"About nine minutes and 40 seconds..." Kate answered, "And please no more asking until we say we're here."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet!"

"Sara Please." And everyone started laughing.

--7mins later, over the three way walkie talkies--

"Charlie, Nora the next place is ours, start slowing down and pull over." As they rounded the last bend, they came face to face with Berkeley Castle.

"Holy--"

"Mackroll!" Henry finished.

"Oh My--"

"Goodness!" Lorraine finished.

"Watch where you're going!" Henry and Lorraine said at the same time.

The rest of the Bakers barely heard the tires on the truck screech abit, they were so busy looking at the awesome Castle, now their home, in front of them. Most were standing outside the van, but Jake was awe struck before he got all the way out the van. It was _the castle,_ the castle from his dream; from the front entrance he saw when flying up to the castle to the tower he saw the fantastic view from.

Soon the whole family stood awe struck by the grand home before them. The realitor, that had met Tom and Kate as they arrived, decided to start the commentary. "There are 8 bedroom, a master bedroom, a tower room, an apartment designed witth living space and kitchen(also a doorbell- she said smiling), Great Hall the moment you enter, library upstairs, a large kitchen, a conference room, dinning room, servant qaurters( it has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and small kitchen), and then of course what castle doesn't have a dungeon."

Tom and kate were so busy admiring their new home they didn't realized their kids were waiting anxiously to go inside. "Mom!" "Dad!" Some whined. "Oh, Tom?"

"Explore have fun! But no picking rooms we're having a sleepover in the Great Hall tonight. Tomorrow rooms we'll be figured out and Moving in will officially start!"

"YAY!" And All the kids ran for different entrances. Jake, Mike, Sara, and Mark ran up the front steps and ran up the stairs. "Oh look at this room." "Holy cow look at the view!" "Hey look at this, its a ladder!" "Where does it go?" "Door struck." "Push harder, argh!" Sara said pushing her brother, Mike, hard and with a loud crack light flitered through. "Ow Sara! That hurt!" "Who cares, whats up there?" The roof!" "Cool" "Get up and out of the way mike I'm coming through." One by one each of them got up on to the roof and they all ran to the egde to see the view. Jake sat down with a plunk between two ups(you know what I mean right... the walls on castles that have the up down wall, GRRR idk what you call it! look for that castle on the net you'll see!), he couldn't take this. It was the exact view he had seen with Raz.

"Guys, would it be totally weird if I dreamt of this place before we moved?"

"No, we've all thought about it..." Sara said, calmly.

"But did you see a castle!"

"No, because no one knew we were--- Hang on _you're_ not talking about moving are you!" Sara said, realising...

--------------------------------------end chapter-----------------------------------------------

_author's notes: i don't know where i'm going with this thing with jake but its there... thank you for the two reviews i got. i'd really like more! PPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE! kisses and a cookie is waiting for you! and if you review alittle more then please update, i'd be very happy!bye for now hello tomorrow!_


	3. home

The Berkeley Castle: New Home of the Bakers

by: moonlightbear

Chapter 3 Thinking

_author's notes: lol thats a great thought for the story donny, although i want to keep this light hearted, fun with a couple of issues, but nothing too dramatic... yet :) disclaimer is same as before, and i want to say beware! my mom totally cuts my writing drive and shes been out of town the past two weeks... she comes back oct. 3rd and i will try to not let her get to me but thing will happen... my writing may slow down and in advance i am sorry for that... please review my stories they are a big drive for me to write more!_

--------------------where we left off from!--------------------

"...You're not talking about moving are you!"

"DUH!" Jake answered in fustration. "I said castle didn't I, and you know what." Jake's face wrinkled in remembance. "I dreamt of the Munster house before we found out we were moving!" He put his head in his hands, "Shit, I'm crazy..."

"That's too cool! Can you tell us if we're moving again?"

"Its not cool Mike and I don't know when they're dreams or when they're real. Well really they're still dreams, they're just of places we end up going to."

"Tell me if you dream of Hawaii, I'll go and pack!"

"Mike I'm telling you _it _doesn't work like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because IT DOESN'T!" Jake yelled. "I can't control it, I just notice it." He said, calming down abit. "I go everywhere, but I don't know which are coming true... Ok."

"Maybe you can learn the difference, so next time you understand what going on..." Mark said.

"Maybe... But now I just want to for get about it. This place is amazing right?" Jake said, finishing with a change of subject.

"Yeah it is... But you got a sneak preview..." Sara replied quietly. Jake glared at her for a moment.

-------inside---------

Kim and Jessica had gone in with Lorraine, who took off somewhere else, through a side entrance behind the kitchen. They went up some back stairs and found themselves in a small hallway. There were two doors on each side, that opened into bedrooms, and a small little area, after the hallway ended, with a mini frig. and a table. There was also a door and they went through it to find themselves in a larger hallway, doors on each side and an opening up a head. Someone walk by at the other end of the hallway, "Charlie?"

"Hey Kimmy, Jessica!" Charlie said walking toward them, he stopped in front of the opening they saw. "Hey you two you're going to love this!" He said walking into the opening.

The girls ran down the hallway to the opening and stared in awe at the entrance. Bookselves were full from floor to ceiling(which was 12' high). There was a rolling ladder in the corner used for when you want one of the high books.

---------bottom floor(ie. dungeon)---------

"Nigel, how did we get in here?"

"We walked in through the door up the stairs over there." Both were rather nervous the door had shut with a bang and they ran and were now in the dark looking for and exit.

"Where's over there?"

"Uh... I don't know!"

" MOMMY!" They yelled in unison. Both were thinking_, note to selves: don't go in the back entrance without a flashlight... scratch that **don't go in the back entrance at all!**_

--------Great Room---------

Kate, Tom and the realitor were talking when they heard a faint yell, "MOMMY!"

"Nigel, Kyle?" Kate said reconizing the voices, worringly.

"Uh, Oh..." The realitor said. "Someone is lost in the dungeon. This way." And she led the way through hidden door and down a hall way. She opened a door and flicked a switch and the stair bellow were aluminated, "This way boys!" She called.

They rubbed there eyes as the light came on and they heard the voice of the realitor. As they looked around them they saw rusted chains and black walls, and on the far wall by the stairs they orinally came down was an old skeleton chained to the wall. "AHHHH!" and they ran up the stairs into to their parents arms.

"Scared?"

"There's a deadman down there!"

"What Kyle!"

"Do you mean a skeleton by the back stairs?" The realitor asked. The boys nodded fereicly. She smiled. "Its fake kidos, we used to have tours and so we put bones in there for effect.

"It effected us!" Kyle said.

"Come on you two." And they headed back to the main room. Most of the kids were now coming into it heading for a new part of the castle they hadn't seen yet...

"I think I'll be on my way now. Enjoy your new home Baker family and welcome to Berkeley Springs!" The realitor said and was on her way.

"Alright everyone, get your night bags and sleeping bags from the trucks. You have one hour, and then everything should be ready, we're going into town for lunch, a site tour so we can see the town and dinner. After dinner its grocery shopping and then we head home, have smores and go to sleep. In the morning, rooms will be figured out and moving in will officially start!"

The rest of the day went as planned, they were spread out across the great hall sleeping. Kate and Tom, talked about the room arrangement, and the figured it out. There maybe some arguments, disagreements, but if they left it up to the kids there would be more problems...

----------------the next morning--------------

The dining room was set the next morning and everyone was excited. Breakfast was just as choatic as always. At the end of breakfast, Kate and Tom quieted everyone down and room assignments were announced. "Not everyone will be happy, but here they are: Nora has the apartment, Lorraine you have the tower room, Kim and Jessica & Nigel and Kyle you guys have the survers rooms--"

"WHAT!"

"I knew that was coming, but kids this way, you will all have your own room. Kim and Jessica, Nigel and Kyle, you can either have you own rooms, or you can share rooms and have your own playrooms." The four kids talked to eachother deciding what was best...

-----------end chapter--------------------------

REVIEWS!please...PLEASE!review...


	4. friends

The Berkeley Castle: New Home of the Bakers

by moonlightbear

Chapter 4

Kate and Tom were having a hard time keeping track of everything; their kids, their things, and the numerous people, that came to welcome them to the neighborhood. They were also happy that they had 3 refrigerators, the one in the pantry, one in the kitchen, and the one they pack and bring with them everywhere they go... It resides in the pantry now, between groceries last night and all the welcome jellies, pies, pasties, casserol, cakes, and many more treats, all three were full... This was a small town where everyone knew everyone who lived here and so, like now, everyone wanted to meet the new residents.

Danny from down the street rode his bike to meet his new neighbors, his parents followed behind, Annie and Lucas were their names. As Danny came up to the Baker's new home, he didn't say anything he just rode around on his bike... Circling the trucks, and the kids..."Stop it!" Mike said to the boy.

"Cool stick, its a _Koho Bullet 2270 Fiber Kombo Jr_, right?"

"Yeah!" Mike smiled, "You play?"

"Alittle." Danny said. "Hi," He said over Mike's shoulder.

Mike turn and saw his brother, Jake, and sister, Sara, come over. "Hey guys, this is... uh... What's your name?"

"Danny, Danny Zero..."

"Hey," Jake replied. "I'm Jake and this is Sara. So where do you live?"

"Just down the street, we're your closest neighbors, oh and I didn't catch your name..."He said to Mike.

"Oh I'm Mike; so you're that little cottage!?"

"Yeah, it was originally part of the castle grounds, but years and years ago, when they paved the road, parts of the land went up for sale. My grandpa bought it, renovated it and gave it to my dad when he married my mom. I've lived there all my life, wouldn't change it for the world!"

"That's so cool!! How big is this place?"

"Pretty big, I can show you how far, follow me." He replied getting off his bike. He jumped, and pulled himself up the small wall, and started helping his new found friends.

"Hey!" Tom yelled, "Where are you guys going?!"

"Exploring!!" The three Bakers call.

"No, you need to finish unpacking, when you're all done you can explore! Most likely that'll be tomorrow."

"Do I have to go to camping with dad tomorrow?"

"Danny, I'm hurt..." Lucas said, in a sarcastic manner.

"I just want to explore with the Bakers!"

"Why don't they come and camp with you guys?" Annie suggested.

"That would be so cool! What do you say??"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, right mom!!"

"Of course, if that alright with their parents..."

"I don't see why not... Tom?"

"Sure you can go, BUT only if all your things are inside!!"

"YES!!"

"At least we already know where our sleeping bags are..."

"Yeah Mark's right... so lets move in!!" They bit Danny farewell, and the four siblings ran off to start their work. They were finished by ten the following morning, and by noon they were down the road ready to hike to the destination. It was a good hour hike, and they found themselves near a lake. The kids talked non-stop and had a great time, they learn much about eachother... Danny learned about the 12 Baker kids, their old homes(midland and evanston), the books Kate wrote, and the movie being made. The Bakers learned that Danny was 10 yrs old, he was on a hockey team, he's never been outside of Berkeley Springs, and most of the history of this small town. When it got dark Lucas told some scary stories, that made Danny laugh(since he's heard the a dozen times). As they went to sleep, _Jake flew again... it was dark and cold, but then it was suddenly really hot. then it got brighter, the sun was rising and he saw trees... lots of trees... and fire..._

-----------------------end chapter-----------------------


	5. fire and dreams

The Berkeley Castle

by: moonlightbear

chapter 5--fire

------------------------late at night at the camp----------------------------------

_it was dark and cold, but then it was suddenly really hot. then it got brighter, the sun was rising and he saw trees... lots of trees... and fire... the fire was spreading! spreading around a lake... "Its too hot Raz turn around!" but they kept go towards the lake Jake was scared... Raz came closer to the fire, they were mere inches away from the licking flames and Jake begged his friend to leave... to take him away... alittle ways away Jake saw a figure run out of the flames, the figure was on fire... it ran into the lake for safety... ... _and then it changed,... ... _he was in the front doorway of his new home but he couldn't get in... someone, who looked to be an officer was in his way. "Excuse me, can I go in please?!" no one moved, "Hello!!" he waved his arms, no one noticed, "What going on?!?! Ouch!!" he exclaimed as something pinched his skin hard... he looked at his shoulder(where he was pinched) and saw nothing for a moment and then he saw it... the familar eyes of his close friend, "Raz?" he asked to confirm... the eyes were soon surrounded by the rest of the dragon's body, and the dragon nodded. "Then I must be dreaming..." Jake concluded... the dragon turned its head to the people who were blocking Jake's entrance into his home..._

_"I'm very sorry about your loss Mrs. Baker, we were able to recover one of your children's body. If you could come to identify the body... Mrs. Zero told us it was not hers." the officer said._

_"Yes, yes... I'll come," Kate said coming out of the house... "You know we only moved here less then 3 days ago--'_

GASP!! Jake woke from his dream in fear realizing what it was... "Hmmm... Jake you ok?" Mike yawned out. Jake didn't hear the question, he was looking around himself, looking for what could be the souce of the soon forest fire. His eyes landed on the put out campfire, he poked it with a stick... Nothing happened, maybe it was just a nightmare and nothing more...

_"Ow, damn it!"_ A voice said from the words, Mike was next to Jake in a second. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Look Danny's dad isn't in his sleeping bag, its probably him..." Jake replied calmly, he headed back to bed, but then something caught his eye. A light, not a flash light light but a fire light light... _"Ow, ow! shit shit shit! Go out stupid!! Damn it!!!OUCH!!!"_ Jake's eyes were wide with fear, as the light grew...

"EVERYBODY UP!!! We got to go!!!" Said Danny's father as he ran out of where the fire started.

"What? why???" Danny called from his sleep... "Turn off the sun dad..." He call sleepily.

"Uh, Dude, thats not the sun!" Sara said when she rose her head she was soon up and in her shoes. Jake and Mike already had there's on, so Lucas just picked his son up and started to run up the path they had taken to get there...

"No!!" Jake yelled.

"KID FOLLOW ME!! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!"

"Right thats why we're heading down wind... If we go that way, it'll catch us or worst trap us... then we'll be heading back this way and it'll still catch us!! WE GOTTA GO UP WIND!!" Thats what happened, thats why he saw what he did... and now hopefully they'll all live longer... "THIS WAY!!!!" He yelled leading the way... "Sara cellphone out now!!" He said as they ran around the large lake. "We need help call 911!" They were soon running through the forest on the other side of the lake. They were safe, the fire was spreading fast down wind, but here... It wasn't... Sara was told an officer would be waiting for them in a designated spot, some place on some road, Danny and his dad knew where to go. As they made it, the officer came out to get them.

"Jeez, I'm sure glad you guys made it out alright." He said, Jake smiled, it was the officer from his dream...

"Me too!" Jake and Sara said at once, they looked at each other and then laughed.

The officer smiled, "Come on, I'm taking you to the station. Your families will meet you there; you'll all stay there till the fire is out and its safe for you all to return." At the questioning looks he got he explained, "The fire is heading to your homes, we don't want anyone in the way of the fire's path, but we should have it under control shortly, I believe." They all climbed into the vehicle, Danny was on his father's lap in the front seat and the Baker kids were sqaushed in the back. As they drove the long way around the forest, they got a grand view of it... Including the fire, and it did indeed went down and the tracked back. As Jake saw this his dream came back to him, _the figure was on fire... it ran to the lake for safety... _Jake eyed his family, he knew it was one of them, but did it really matter? He guess not... But he shuddered at the thought and the others notice that...

"You ok, Jake? You don't look so good..."

"I'm I'm fine..." He said, and turned to look out the window. They would just think he was a freak, if he told them what he knew/saw/dreamt... /whatever... He was beginning to feel like a freak, too.

"You know, he woke up with a jump this morning. Was it a nightmare Jake?"

"No, I'm fine." He repeated...

It wasn't long til they got to the station and the families were reunited. "HONEY BEAR, BABY BEAR!!" Annie called. Danny rolled his eyes as he hugged his mom.

"Why do you insist on calling me that, mom!"

"Because I love you!" She said.

"Hi honey, I swear after tonight I'm quiting!"

"Oh my goodness, You know your not to smoke out there, and near the kids!! I told you!!"

"I know I know, and I know I'ma going to pay, literally, for it, but please keep it down."

"MOM!!" The four Baker kids called as they came into the room. When they heard Danny's mom's nickname for him many of the kids there laughed. Kate was so relieved that her children were all safe and sound...

"I don't know what I'd do with out you kids!" She said hugging them dearly.

An hour later the fire was out, it wasn't too bad on the account of it being called in so fast. No homes were damaged, but there was ashes of fallen trees in the air, making it hard to breathe abit. The police said they could stay for the night and they did. As Jake laid on the cot past dreams came to him, ones he'd forgotten or hadn't thought of. He went over the three we know of: the fire, the castle, and the Evanston home; and then there was a dream of choas, balloons, and the phrase "Its gonna blow!!" That was Dylan's Birthday... And then the dream about the movie being made, he thought it was cool and even cooler a month later when they called Kate and she announced it to the family... Dejavu... it was weird... Then there was a dream about him doing a 520 on his board, but that still remains a dream... "Why can't I dream of better things more often, tonight was too tiring?" He said quietly too himself.

----------------end chapter------------------

_author's notes: did i scare ppl away or something why aren't i getting any reviews at all!! i'm not trying to be rude here, i just want to know what you think of it!! so please review IF ANYTHING TELL ME TO THROW THIS AWAY if you think its no good... i just want to know what you think... _

_can you tell i go nuts with the silent treatment, and that how i feel... i'm getting the silent treatment..._

_please stop the insanity!!! lol please review... Please review... Please Review... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_

_thank you if you do... _

_i know, i know, i'm strange but NOT insane I SWEAR!!... i think... hehehehehehehehehe_


End file.
